A Real Ninja
by FoxyHottie
Summary: I'm a baby. A baby who is a female Naruto. How much did Masashi Kishimoto screw up the show? Well I'm Chloe and I'm going to be the Naruto I think she should be. A real ninja. Take that Kohana! No one messes with me...
1. Prolouge

**Greetings earthlings and welcome to the weirdness of my imagination. **

Summary: I had a quite boring life. That was until I woke in a different world in the body of a blond baby and a whiney perverted fox nagging in my ear.

'_Freak' _was the word the other kids mostly described me as. I was different and that was a good enough excuse for them. I didn't play children games when I was little, I much preferred to read, watch and listen. Most kids saw me as a snob and bullied me because of it but it didn't affect me. Their insults weren't very original. It didn't help that my dad died before I was born and my mother left me at an orphanage the minute she could. It stayed relatively the same during high school except the torments did hurt a bit more. So because of this I grew tough; learning to fight from a local gym, hanging round with gangs (picking up their language and attitude) and also building my barriers up so I wasn't affected whenever someone tripped me in the hall.

Now I know what you thinking. "_Oh great I can see where this is going you Mary-Sue" _but you're forgetting a couple of things. For starters I'm not _'So beautiful that the sun never dares to outshine me, with long golden locks and unblemished skin with eyes that change colour with how my mood is, from stormy grey to brilliant pink. Willow like, tall and graceful so all men drool at my feet.' _Oh brother… for starters I'm 16 with short black spiky hair with covers my eyes most of the time, pale skin with scars from fighting and no matter how much I toughen up my body I'm still not stick thin. My eyes aren't pink, gold, white or even two different colours but midnight blue which I think is such a boring colour. True I have random bursts of gracefulness but I'm 5ft 1 at the most! Teeny! And the biggest factor is that men drool at my feet? HA! No chance!

So you know a bit about me. Love me; hate me I don't give a damn. The fact is I didn't know how lucky I was in my boring life. Others have it much worse and I feel like a right brat saying my lives boring when someone would die for my place. I remember going to bed after finishing reading a Naruto fanfiction and wishing that something would happen to me. The next thing I know I'm in a different world, a different body (a baby I might add) and in the arms of a guy with blond hair facing one of the most impressive creatures I've ever seen and I'm sure it doesn't exist. How much sugar did I eat before sleeping to see the Nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi towering above me? Too much I say. How did this happen? Your guess is as good as mine.

And so begins the life of Uzamaki Naruto, formally known as Chloe Thompson, and the craziest dream I've ever had.

**And so there is my attempt at fanfiction. Read, Review or pull a face of disgust, close your browser and search through all the SasuNaru pairings. Your choice! **

***Jumps in ufo and soars into the sky to torment the people on Marshmellow planet by chucking melted fudge at them***


	2. And so it begins

**Greetings earthlings and welcome to the weirdness of my imagination...again! **

Summary: I had a quite boring life. That was until I woke in a different world in the body of a blond baby and a whiney perverted fox nagging in my ear.

_The sealing went the same as the anime and manga said so I didn't actually pay much attention to the event. I did however notice that the 4__th__ liked to pose…a lot! Everything he did he posed! I think it creeped the Kyuubi out too as he shot me a look 'Is he always like this?' I just rolled my eyes which was pretty funny to do that as a baby. Speaking of the fox he's in hibernation…the git. My life was a typical Naruto life; assassins, mistreatment, fear, fights. I survived much to Kohana's dislike. I am so thankful that my memories still were with me from my Chloe life. Except I had a nagging feeling. I'm in Naruto's body so where the hell is Naruto? Is he alive somewhere else? Was he killed? Did he get turned into a girl because I turned his body into one? (I still don't know how that happened) I wonder what happened to him…_

"So let me get this straight. You want me to be the sensei of this team?"

"Yes"

"Even though I've failed every other team I've had?"

"Yes"

"Have you taken your medicine today Hokage-sama?"

"KAKASHI!"

"Hai hai…"

Sarutobi mentally counted to 10 as he normally did whenever he was near this man. If it wasn't for the council breathing down his neck he wouldn't even be talking to Kakashi right now.

"As you are fully aware, the council wishes for you to teach the last Uchiha as you are the only one who can help him with the Sharinngan. You also need a break as you are continuously doing mission after mission. And also teaching might do you some good."

Kakashi sighed, bowing his head.

"I have no say in the matter do I?"

"Hell no you don't."

* * *

_Teaching brats! A former anbu captain reduced to D-ranks with snot-nosed pests! What was the Hokage thinking? _Kakashi continued to whine and gripe on his way to the academy. _At least I have Sasuke on my team so it won't be a complete waste. Best of all he's a genius so I won't have to do much meaning more time for my precious…. _Taking a little orange book out of his kunai pouch he starts to read, sniggering and giggling from time to time.

When the former captain made it to the academy he reluctantly put his book away, stepped through the door and right into the path of an eraser. What a way to start…The first brat he noticed was only because she was leaping in front of him, shrieking that it wasn't her fault. This must be Haruno Sakura as she had the family pink hair and banshee personality. What she wore was in her picture of her file so their now sensei decided not to pay close attention to that. Focusing on the boy sitting by the window he let a small hidden smirk appear. This naturally was the Uchiha heir as he was instantly recognisable by the Uchiha looks and his file. Yes, Kakashi could teach this one easily. The copy nin suddenly heard sniggering from another desk and glared but then stopped when he saw the person sitting there. This couldn't be the orange, raman obsessed dobe! Resting her head on her fists she winked at him and gave a coy smile as she stood up to join them. Wearing a black tank top with cut off sleeves of red fishnet, black shorts which the design made it look to be made of belts (and Kakashi could see a couple of real ones there too) Uzamaki Naruto looked completely different to her file. She also wore black combat boots with red fishnet tights to her thighs, black fingerless gloves and her black (complete with black metal with a white leaf symbol) forehead protector was tied loosly around her neck. Peering out from under her blonde shaggy hair she looked up at the taller nin. The demon container looked him up and down then snorted and turned away. Clearing his throat Kakashi looked at them all again.

"My first impression is….I hate you. Meet me on the roof."

* * *

"All right intros! Names, like and dislikes, hobbies, dreams, favourite animal you know stuff like that."

Sakura shakily held up her hand. After a couple of seconds Kakashi shook his head and pointed at her. "Umm, why don't you go first sensei? So you can show us how it's done."

"Ok…" _This was the smartest in the class?_ "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no likes or dislikes, my hobbies are a bit too old for you, my dream…actually that's a bit old too! Heh heh…and my favourite animal is the dog. Ok pinky your up."

"All we learned was his name," she mumbled. "My names Haruno Sakura! My likes are…" She glanced at her dark haired team-mate. "My hobbies are…" glanced again. Kakashi's eye begins to twitch. "And my dream is…_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ You can kinda tell what she did there. After picking himself off the floor after thinking an alarm went off, Kakashi mumbled "And your dislikes?"

"NARUTO!" The person in question just shrugged. "Oh and my favourite animal is…um maybe a bird?"

"Ok. You! Broody! Your turn."

Sending a glare in his direction 'Broody' began his woeful story. "My name is Uchiha" A breeze whistled around them. He stopped for a second then carried on. "Sasuke. I have little likes yet many dislikes. My hobbies are getting stronger. My favourite animal is the wolf and my dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man…" The breeze whistle round their heads again. Sakura looked like she's about to faint, Kakashi looked pitying and a bit happy to have a serious student and Naruto had one finger in her ear and yawning.

"Um very good Sasuke. Now blondie your turn."

"At least come up with some good insults Kakashi-baka." Their eyes widen at the quiet yet cold voice. Where was the loud hyper voice?

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. My likes are none of your business and my dislikes are too many to name. My hobbies are training and my favourite animal is a fox." Kakashi's eyes widen when she bared a set of fangs at him in a grin. "And my dream? Haven't really thought of one actually."

Now this was a surprise. Naruto would normally end every sentence with Dattebayo! and scream about being Hokage but this was not what she did. Where was Uzamaki Naruto that they know?

"All right tomorrow we have your real genin test to see who deserves to be a proud team of Kohana!" Sakura lit up, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto just snorted. "Meet tomorrow at 6am sharp at training field 7 with all your equipment ready. Oh and don't eat anything or you'll puke. Je ne!"

And with that their Jounin sensei left in a poof of smoke. Literally.

**Tada! Second chapter finished. Now don't expect a big fight scene like the anime says. I'm no good at writing action (I think) so don't expect much ^^**

**Gaara: Can I bury them in sand Foxy-Sama?**

**No Gaara or else there won't be any story! Review or Gaara will eat you! Believe me he would enjoy it**

**Gaara: *smirk***


End file.
